Alphabet Series
by StarSpecks
Summary: A collection of Warriors one-shots from A to Z. A: "Tag!" Amberpaw laughed, running off. "Hey!" Ashpaw darted after her, running onto the hard, black surface. His eyes widened as he tasted the unfamiliar tang of the Thunderpath, the flickering eyes of the monster. . . HIATUS
1. A

**A/N: Hello! It's me, StarSpecks! I'm sorry for deleting my other stories; I decided to put the Alphabet Series in a one-shot book. To add to that, I'm going in order as well. This first one is Ashpaw's Accident.**

 **Today's story: Ashpaw's Accident~  
Summary: The day after they became apprentices, Amberpaw and her brother, Ashpaw were playing in the woods. "Tag!" Amberpaw laughed, flicking her brother's shoulder with her tail before disappearing into the thick foliage. "Hey!" Ashpaw darted after her, running onto the hard, black surface. His eyes widened as he tasted the unfamiliar tang of the Thunderpath, the flickering eyes of the monster. . .**

 **Next story: Birdfeather's Banishment  
**

 **I don't own Warriors!**

 **Ashpaw's Accident**

"Ashpaw!" Amberpaw called to her gray-pelted brother. "Let's go play in the woods!"

"But we're not supposed to," Ashpaw argued. "We're not kits anymore!"

"C'mon, Ashpaw!" Amberpaw teased, nudging her brother playfully. "Are you afraid?" Ashpaw stood up and puffed out his chest. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "But still, we have to get our mentors' permission." Amberpaw sighed.

"Ashpaw, when will you learn that _rules are meant to be broken?_ " she said, exasperated. She leaned down and grabbed her brother's tail. "Let's go," she said, her voice slightly muffled, and she attempted to drag her brother out of camp, drawing strange looks from nearby cats. Ashpaw laughed nervously and darted after his sister. He chased her deep into the woods, close to ShadowClan's territory.

"Look over there," Amberpaw whispered. "ShadowClan. Yuck." She made a face. Ashpaw frowned at the large, flat, black stone in front of them.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Amberpaw said dismissively. "Let's go back." They went near the training area, where they had fun making paw prints in the sand and kicking up dust. "Tag!" Amberpaw laughed, flicking her brother's shoulder with her tail before disappearing into the thick foliage.

"Hey!" Ashpaw darted after her, running onto the hard black surface he had seen before. His eyes widened as he tasted the unfamiliar tang of the Thunderpath, and the flickering eyes of the monster blinded him...

The last thing he felt was pain before he blacked out.

* * *

"Might not survive..."

"Is he alright?"

"He needs space..."

The voices swirled around him, but they all sounded the same. Ashpaw took a deep breath and winced as a jolt of pain went through his leg. He took in the scents of the medicine cat den. He smelled poppy and horsetail, mint and honey, and-

"Amberpaw," Featherheart's impatient voice said. "If you want Ashpaw to get better, you need to give me space. Besides, you still have to fulfill your punishment by tending the elders."

"But-" Amberpaw started. She gave a sigh, then padded out of the den. Ashpaw opened his eyes, squinting as sunlight blinded him. Featherheart was bustling around the medicine cat den, grabbing herbs off shelves and muttering to herself. Ashpaw looked down at his leg, which was heavily bandaged, and almost screamed.

The cobwebs wrapped around it were bright red with fresh blood. The herbs that were packed tightly underneath it were also soaked. Worst of all, his leg was twisted the wrong way, pointing away from his body.

"Featherheart?" he croaked. "What happened?" Featherheart looked up from where she was sorting herbs. Her face was sad.

"You've broken your leg," she said softly. "It will never heal." Ashpaw's throat closed up; he couldn't breathe. _It will never heal,_ Ashpaw repeated. _Never._

* * *

A few moons later, and Ashpaw still wasn't recovering. Featherheart worked day and night, struggling to keep the apprentice alive. Dewdrop, Ashpaw's mother, was worried sick. She spent a long time sitting by him, murmuring comforting words. _You'll get better,_ she said once. _You have to._

One day, Ashpaw woke up to find himself in a starry world. "Where. . ." his voice trailed off. His father, who had died during a fox attack when he was little, was padding towards. There were no scars to show his throat had been slashed, no tufts of fur missing. He looked as healthy and energetic as a young warrior.

"Flameclaw?" Ashpaw asked. "Where am I?"

Flameclaw lowered his head. "My son, you are dead," he murmured.

"What?!" Ashpaw shrieked. Flameclaw led him to a pool of water where Ashpaw's body was being laid in the center of camp. Amberpaw was sobbing into his fur, and Dewdrop sat next to her, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Amberpaw kept whispering.

"Your leg got infected," Flameclaw explained. "It was too late for Featherheart to save you."

"No! I have to go back!" Ashpaw protested. "I have to tell Amberpaw I forgive her!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Flameclaw said. "Let's go." Ashpaw glanced at the pool one last time. "I forgive you," he whispered, then followed his father into the unknown world.


	2. B

**Today's story: Birdfeather's Banishment**

 **Summary: Flowerpetal was the charmer. She could wrap cats around her tail with a few sweet words and a flutter of her eyes. But nobody thought she was actually evil. Only Birdfeather knew the truth, and she paid the price for it.**

 **Next story: Creekclaw's Courage**

 **I don't own Warriors!**

 **Birdfeather's Banishment**

"Flowerpetal's the best!"

"Flowerpetal's sooooo pretty!"

"Flowerpetal's waaaaay better than her sorry excuse for a sister."

Birdfeather flattened her ears at the sound of those words. She _hated_ being compared to her sister. Her pretty, charming, alluring sister who could draw you in with a few sweet words and a flutter of her eyes. Toms fell for her, she-cats wanted to be her. It was sickening.

"Hey, Birdfeather." Birdfeather looked up and saw Oakbranch, his amber eyes kind.

"What do you want?" Birdfeather asked dully. "Want me to introduce you to Flowerpetal?"

Oakbranch shook his head, laughing a bit. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk." He smiled.

"Oh, um. . . ," Birdfeather stammered. She had never been asked by a tom to go on walks. They'd all went off to chase Flowerpetal. "Sure." She followed the dark brown tom out of camp. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Flowerpetal glaring at her. She frowned.

Once they were well away from camp, Oakbranch turned around. "Listen, Birdfeather. . . I really like you." He paused, shifting his paws. "I was wondering if you-" At that moment, Flowerpetal shouted, "Help! Someone, help!"

Birdfeather and Oakbranch looked at each other, confused, before running towards the sound. But when they got there, Flowerpetal had disappeared. "That's weird," Oakbranch said. "We should get back to camp." They began to head back. Birdfeather wondered what Oakbranch had been trying to ask her. Then it hit her.

He wanted _her_ to be his mate!

* * *

Birdfeather couldn't believe it. The most popular, handsomest tom had fallen for her. Everyone thought Flowerpetal and Oakbranch would get together. After all, they were "destined to be together."

When they arrived at camp, everyone was giving Birdfeather murderous looks, especially Poppyheart, a queen. A small body was laid out in the middle of camp, blood dripping off of it.

"What's wrong?" Birdfeather's voice quivered. Flowerpetal stepped forward.

"You murdered Pinekit!" she crowed. "How could you act so casual about it?!"

"I-I did?" Birdfeather stammered. "I was with Oakbranch the whole time!"

"It's true," Oakbranch supported. "She was!"

"Your scent was all over Pinekit," Spottedstar said. "Birdfeather, for murdering an innocent kit, I banish you from ThunderClan."

Birdfeather couldn't speak. Her throat closed up. "I didn't kill him," she croaked. "I swear."

"Blah, blah, blah," Flowerpetal said. "Oakbranch, how could you love a traitor like her? You're better off with _me_ instead."

She curled around him, and her intoxicating scent made Birdfeather want to gag.

"Birdfeather, leave _now_ ," Spottedstar commanded. Birdfeather touched her nose to Pinekit's fluffy fur. Flowerpetal was right; Birdfeather's scent was all around it. But there was another scent too.

"Flowerpetal," she muttered. Feeling tears trickle down her cheeks, she ran out of the camp, hearing Oakbranch call, "Don't worry, Birdfeather! I'll always love you!" She let out a heart wrenching sob and ran even faster. Farther and farther away from her miserable life.

* * *

 **Epilogue (3 moons later)**

Bird was adjusting quickly to Twolegplace life. It was hard, searching for food in Twoleg rubbish and avoiding dogs and love-sick toms. She had some close calls with a gang of cats called BloodClan, but luckily, they let her go. Right now, she was searching for a place to stay, when she came face to face with a familiar tom.

"Oakbranch?" she whispered.

"Birdfeather?" he echoed.

"Is that really you?" she stepped closer to him. "Why are you here?"

"Flowerstar banished me," he replied. "She said I was disloyal to the Clan by loving you."

"Flowerstar's insane," Bird murmured. "But I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. C

**Today's story: Creekclaw's Courage**

 **Summary: "The kits!" Deerfoot shrieked. "Amberkit's missing!" Sparrowkit and Dawnkit looked up at their father. "You'll find her, won't you daddy?" they asked. Creekclaw nodded. "I will," he promised, darting out of camp to find his missing daughter.**

 **Next story: MYSTERY STORY...**

 **I don't own Warriors!**

 **Creekclaw's Courage**

It was a crisp, leaf-fall day. The vibrant colored leaves were drifting to the ground in the gentle breeze. WindClan was reinforcing their dens for the coming leaf-bare. Cats padded around, grabbing vines and brambles and wrapping them around the thin-walled dens.

"It's getting colder," one cat murmured. "I hope our kits will be okay."

"They'll be fine," his mate reassured him. "I know they will, Creekclaw." She looked down at her swollen belly, her eyes loving. Creekclaw purred and touched his nose against her cheek. "I love you, Deerfoot," he murmured.

"I love you too," Deerfoot purred. Suddenly, she gasped, her eyes widening in panic. "The kits," she managed to say before falling to the ground.

"Leafwisp!" Creekclaw yowled, crouching by his mate. Spasms had started rippling through her. Leafwisp appeared from the medicine cat den with herbs bunched in her jaws.

"Get her in the nursery," she ordered before disappearing back inside. Creekclaw grabbed Deerfoot's scruff and started dragging her into the nursery. Nearby cats stopped and stared in fear before padding forward to help. Deerfoot moaned in pain as another spasm went through her. Once she was in the nursery, Creekclaw moved to stand next to her, but Leafwisp ordered him to leave.

"She'll be fine," she said briskly. "Do me a favor and don't come in." She rushed inside.

Creekclaw waited for what seemed like _moons_. The wails and screams of pain from his mate made him nervous. Was she okay? Was she bleeding? Were the kits alright?

Leafwisp padded out, her eyes pleased. "You have three healthy kits," she announced. "One tom and two she-kits." Creekclaw purred and darted inside. Deerfoot's brown and white splotched pelt greeted him, her green eyes tired. But when she saw him, she let out a faint purr. Nestled by her side were three kits: one dark brown, one cream and brown splotched, and one dark ginger.

"What should we name them?" Creekclaw whispered.

"I like the name Dawnkit for the ginger she-kit," Deerfoot meowed tiredly.

"And Sparrowkit for the dark brown tom," Creekclaw suggested. "I like the name Amberkit, too."

"Those are wonderful names," Deerfoot purred, curling herself tightly around them, her green eyes closing. As soon as Creekclaw heard her steady breathing, he left.

 _I will protect you with my life,_ he vowed.

* * *

"Daddy! Look!" Creekclaw purred as his three kits tumbled around at his paws. They looked up at him, their green, blue, and amber eyes begging him for a badger ride. He purred and crouched down, and they scrambled on. They giggled and squeaked as he stomped around the camp, almost jolting them off.

"Hang on, Amberkit!" Sparrowkit squeaked. Amberkit squealed as another stomp almost knocked her off. Her tiny claws clamped into her father's thick fur, but being the smallest of the trio, she had trouble doing things her brother and sister could do.

"That was fun!" Dawnkit squealed when they arrived back at the nursery. Deerfoot purred in amusement as the kits climbed off, their eyes shining. "Time for a nap," she told the kits.

"Aww. . . ," Sparrowkit complained. "But I'm not ev-" he broke off, yawning. Deerfoot purred again and led her tired kits into the nursery. Creekclaw watched them go, happiness swelling in his chest.

* * *

The next morning, after an exhausting dawn patrol, Creekclaw came back to camp to see a frantic Deerfoot.

"Creekclaw!" she shrieked. "Amberkit's missing!" Her normally calm green eyes were frantic with concern for her youngest kit. Sparrowkit and Dawnkit looked up at their father.

"You'll find her, daddy, won't you?" they asked, their eyes wide. "You're a _warrior!_ "

"I'll find her," Creekclaw promised, darting out of camp. The first that greeted him was a heavy, fresh, stench of fox.

 _Oh, no,_ Creekclaw thought. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let Amberkit be hurt._ He closed his eyes and opened his jaws, searching for Amberkit's scent. He finally found it, layered heavily underneath the fox scent.

"I'm coming, Amberkit," Creekclaw said, following the scent trail. He tracked her until he neared the RiverClan border, where the bubbling stream flowed. He looked around, his fur bristling. Where could Amberkit be? A snarl behind him answered his thoughts. Creekclaw turned around and saw a dark russet fox with vibrant green eyes dangling an unconscious Amberkit in it's jaws.

Creekclaw stood stock still, horrified at what he was seeing. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly, adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and he felt a tug in his heart. _Get your kit!_ a voice commanded him. Creekclaw didn't need to be asked twice; he dove forward and pounced on the fox, causing it to lose its grip on Amberkit and drop her to the ground. Creekclaw grasped her scruff in his jaws and moved her safely out of the way.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her eyes opening a crack. Creekclaw nosed her into a bush.

"Stay there," he whispered. "Don't move." He turned and faced the fox, who was furiously slinking towards him. Creekclaw bared his teeth and leapt at it, scoring his claws down it's flank. The fox hissed in fury and fastened it's teeth around Creekclaw's hind leg. He staggered for a moment, feeling it's teeth sinking into his leg. The fox grinned in triumph and raised dug it's teeth in even deeper.

Creekclaw winced in pain and slashed his claws on the fox's eyes. It grunted in pain, blood trickling from it's left eye. Creekclaw pulled his leg free and pushed the fox away. He sliced it's belly, and it let out a howl of pain, darting away. Creekclaw watched it go, then remembered Amberkit.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to his kit, picking her up by the scruff.

"Yeah," Amberkit snuffled. "I wanted to go exploring. So I followed you out."

"That was very brave, and very foolish of you," Creekclaw scolded his kit. "You could've been killed!"

"I know," Amberkit squeaked. "But you saved me!" Creekclaw purred, and they padded back to camp.

* * *

 **I had some writer's block. -_- Please review! They are the best motivation for me! ^.^**


End file.
